Card Captor Sakura -- Sakura's Strange Day!
by Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: So, the Sakura Cards have been sealed and returned to the Clow Book, right? Well... partially.... some odd thing happens and.. they escape!? How could this be?! Read on and find out. R & R, onegai!


Author's Note: Hi! Sakura-san here! I'm putting a stop to my little impossible fantasy fanficcies. These are all things that could maybe happen in actual episodes. No love. This is my seres of Card Captor Sakura! Fifty episodes, new adventures! Enjoy!  
  
Key:  
______ - Dream  
' ' - Thinking  
------ - Change of scene  
  
---------------  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what did you get for number two?" Sakura asked, twirling her pencil in her hand in boredom.  
"Three thousand yen." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Arigatou." Sakura said, quickly scribling down the answer onto her paper.  
"You never get caught cheating?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow in suspision at the two girls.  
"Cheating? This is not cheating. This is... helping." Sakura said, weakly smiling at him.  
"I still think the answer to number two was seven thousand yen." Kero-chan declared, crossing his arms as he hovered over the four kids doing their homework.  
"That just shows how much you know, stuffed toy." Meiling snickered, giving Kero-chan a mocking stare, her maroon eyes glistened once as the sunlight from a nearby window reflected off them.  
"Quiet, little brat." Kero-chan scowled.  
Sakura sat up and gave a frusterated sigh, throwing her pencil to the ground.  
"Tired, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned upon seeing Sakura's actions.  
"Done." Syaoran said, placing down his pencil.  
"Hoe?? Li-kun is fast..." Sakura said, glancing down at her empty math worksheet.  
"Of course he is." Meiling said with pride.  
"I'm going to get going Sakura." Syaoran said, grabbing his stuff and standing up.  
"Aa??? Matte, darin!" Meiling cried, scrambling to her feet. With a slight wave, they walked out the door and left.  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I must be leaving, too." Tomoyo said, frowning sadly at her friend.  
"Bai, Tomoyo-chan.. " Sakura replied, walking to the door of her room and opening it for her, "Ja mata ashita.."  
"Un!" Tomoyo beamed as she stepped out of the room. Sakura slowly shut the door and plopped down onto her bed. She buried her face in the soft pillow and groaned as she peered down at her empty math worksheet from the corner of her eye. 'Maybe I'll take a nap and I'll finish that when I awake..' Sakura thought to herself. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
___________  
  
"Aa.... nani? What's going on?" A faint, soft voice said in the distance. Sakura stood on top of a large and tall building. The wind blew violently, brushing past her short auburn hair. An object appeared on top of the Tokyo Tower. The darkness flowed into the vision of Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes. The object grew larger, finally showing itself to be the Clow Book. A startled gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth as she saw it open up and release every single card she had worked so hard on capturing. They fluttered out of the book and into the air... one by one, disappearing until each and every one of them had eventually gone out of site.  
____________  
  
"But, Kero-chan... it was so real. It was like one of those dreams I used to have when I was Card Captor Sakura. Remember?" Sakura asked, sitting in her room the next day with Kero-chan in front of her.  
"You mean, the ones that always came true?" Kero-chan asked, placing a paw under his small chin.  
"Hai! The same setting and eerie atmostphere.. What do you think this means?" Sakura asked.  
"I... I don't know, but you had better keep an eye on those cards these few days, just in case." Kero-chan said.  
Suddenly Sakura perked up, her eyes peering around the room in confusion.  
"What is it?" Kero-chan asked.  
"I...thought I heard something... like a rumbling sound." Sakura said. Her gaze fell upon the drawer in which she hid the Clow Book away in. It was shaking furiously and glowing.  
"What the hell?!" Kero-chan exclaimed.  
"K-Kero-chan... what's happening?!" Sakura cried.  
Suddenly the drawer flew open and the Clow Book fell out. It unlocked itself and opened, revealing the Sakura Cards.  
"No! The dream! We've got to stop it!" Sakura cried, jumping towards the book in effort to stop it's actions. As if on command, the book dashed out of Sakura's arms and the Sakura Cards flew out.   
"Sakura! You've got to do something! The Cards cannot be released again or you'll have to do everything over!" Kero-chan shouted.  
"But... how?!" Sakura cried in panick. The Cards began floating out of the book, one by one.  
"Think of something, Sakura! Hurry!" Kero-chan yelled, flying quickly towards the window and slamming it down.   
"Kero-chan! Why is it doing this!?" Sakura cried, shutting the door.  
"I'm not sure. But, first, we've got to stop it from going anywhere!" Kero-chan cried. Suddenly, in a flash, The Lock Card released itself and unlocked the windows.   
"Stop that! I'm Sakura! The Card Mistress! I command you to stop!" Sakura cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Ignoring Sakura's attempt, The Lock continued it's actions and soon The Windy Card released and blew open the windows.  
"Shit! It's trying to work together in order to escape!" Kero-chan cried, "Sakura, recapture those two cards!"   
"Recapture them? Umm... " Sakura pulled out her Clow Key necklace and looked at it with an unsure expression.  
"Quickly!" Kero-chan called.  
"Un." Sakura said, her green eyes hardening with concern. Throwing the precious key into the air, she began the spell. "Yami no chikara wo himeshi 'kagi' yo! Shin no sugata wo ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RERIIZU!" With that, the key appeared, settling in the hands of Sakura.   
"Weaken it!" Kero-chan cried.  
"B-but how? I have no cards!" Sakura said, "I have no way of weakening them!"  
"Then try to seal them without the weakening! You have to do something, Sakura! Before they escape out into the world again!" Kero-chan cried.  
Sakura nodded slightly at Kero-chan and faced the Windy. Slamming down the Clow Wand, she quickly chanted the spell. A neon blue form of a Card appeared on the end of her wand, but then dissolved away.  
"Aa?!" Sakura cried. "It... it didn't work!"   
"I'll fight them, then." Kero-chan said.  
"You!?" Sakura gasped. "You're... going to transform?"  
"I'll try. I don't know if it'll work, though, because you don't actually have the Cards I need in your possesion..." Kero-chan said.   
"Good luck, Kero-chan.." Sakura said. Kero-chan flew up, his entire body glowing with an eerie golden light. But the light began vanishing.  
"Wha? I-I can't...." Kero-chan said, looking down at himself.  
"Can't? Can't what?" Sakura asked.  
"I can't transform! Damnit!" Kero-chan yelled. Suddenly, every single Sakura Card released itself.  
"No! Stop! Why... won't you listen to me....." Sakura asked, colapsing to the ground, tears dripping down from her eyes. She watched as the Cards escaped, leaving behind the empty window. "Why... Kero-chan? Why would they do this? After all that... " Sakura asked, buring her face in her hands.  
"I have no explaination for this incident.... I truely do not know why they turned on us like that." Kero-chan said.  
"Turn on us? They..... they didn't turn on us. They turned on me." Sakura said, looking down at the Clow Wand, which laid on the floor. Tears builded up in her eyes. "I'm.... just too weak to be the Card Mistress. I'm sorry, but I am."   
"Sakura! This is not your fault! Why they did this, I do not know, but blame this on yourself and we'll never be able to fix it! You did it before and you can do this horrible mess again!" Kero-chan said, flying down to Sakura. The door of the room suddenly opened.  
"Hi, Sakura-san, Kero-chan... I forgot my... " Tomoyo stopped as she peered around the room. "W-what happened..?" Looking down, she spotted Sakura on the ground. "Sakura-san! Are you alright???" Tomoyo cried, running to her friend. "Kero-chan, what happened??"  
"The Sakura Cards escaped..." Sakura said.  
"But, why would they do that?" Tomoyo asked, carefully helping Sakura up.  
"We're not sure, but the important thing is that we have to recapture them before any damage is done." Kero-chan answered.  
"Hai. Sakura, are you.. going to be ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'll be fine, Tomoyo-chan. Arigatou..." Sakura smiled weakly, but then returned to her sad expression.  
"What's wrong??" Tomoyo asked.  
"The Sakura Cards left because they probably though I was an unworthy Card Mistress. And I am..." Sakura said.  
"No, Sakura! You're not! You're the best ever!" Tomoyo reassured. "And now that you're going to be Card Captor Sakura again, I can continue to tape and make cute costumes for you!" Tomoyo beamed at Sakura.  
"Sakura, I will try to find out why they ran away like that, but I will tell you that they didn't do it because of you." Kero-chan said. Sakura didn't reply to Kero-chan's statement. She continued to stare glumly out the open window, watching the curtain flutter as the wind blew into it. 'Why would the Cards do that? Kero-chan says it's not because of me... but how does he know? Still, if I don't capture them again, people might get hurt...' Sakura thought. 'I have a responsibility... it's my.. duty to attain the Cards. But, what if they do it again?..' The thoughts floated around her mind and soon, tears began flowing out of her eyes.  
"Sakura! Don't cry...please... " Tomoyo said, sadly. "You're a wonderful Card Captor. Remember the final judgement? You passed and Yue accepted you, right? Because he and everyone else thinks your a terrific Card Captor. And you are."  
Sakura looked up at her friend. Tomoyo smiled warmly down at Sakura, her eyes reflecting serenly. Kero-chan flew over to her, gripping onto the Clow Wand which had returned to the Key form. Sakura glanced at Kero-chan, her eyes blinking away the tears. She stood more up straightly and quickly wiped the tears off her rosy cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. Taking the Clow Key from Kero-chan, she hung it around her neck and smiled at her two friends, her emerald oculars softening with pure sincerity.  
"Arigatou..." Sakura said softly, Kero-chan and Tomoyo beaming back at her. "I'll recapture those Sakura Cards in no time!" Sakura said with a grin.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ok! Not much now, but read on! I'll be working on the next chapter.. bye! Oh and before I forget.. here are some translations for those of you who don't know as much Japanese.. e.e;  
  
Translations:  
  
Un - Yeah  
Hai - Yes  
Arigatou - Thank you  
Bai - Bye  
Aa - Oh  
Matte - Wait  
Darin - Darling  
Ja mata ashita - See you tomorrow  
Yami no chikara wo himeshi 'kagi' yo! Shin no sugata wo ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RERIIZU! - Key that holds the power of darkness! Show your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. RELEASE!  
  
Well, that's pretty much it! Sayounara! (Goody-bye) And don't forget to review! ^_^ 


End file.
